Think Outside The Box
by Watermelon Tree
Summary: Challenges involving people other than Naruto going to Youkai Academy.
1. Challenge 1: Kiba

Challenge 1: Kiba

After destroying a large chunk of a still rebuilding Konoha (After Pein) chasing a cat (Tora), Kiba is approached by Tsunade whom sends him off to what she believes is a school for delinquents in a very far away place. When he gets there Kiba finds out that the youkai in Youkai academy is much more literal than Tsunade thought.

It's basically a never been done before Kiba-goes-to-Youkai-Academy story. I'd recommend that one would make this a humour story or at least give it its fair share of funny scenes.

Rules:

Only Kiba goes. (At least at the start.)

The story starts at the start of the first season and Kiba either goes to Youkai Academy with Tsukune or instead of him.

No OCs.

Chapters have to be at least 2000 words and more would be GREAT.

Parings: Whatever you want. You don't even have to put any. (Though this IS Rosario + Vampire so I'll recommend at least putting SOMETHING.)

I have no idea how or why I came up with this challenge but I REALLY want to see someone, or possibly (Hopefully) multiple people take it. I love seeing different interpretations of one idea. Anyways, more challenges will be up soon. Take them _IF YOU DARE._


	2. Challenge 2: Rock Lee

Challenge 2: Rock Lee

Tenten and Neji get sick of Lee's "youth", Lee gets ambushed and learns about claustrophobia, the post office finds what might be the weirdest package ever, the Headmaster of Youkai Academy finds a green headache on his school's doorstep, Kurumu meets whom she thinks has to have the worst fashion sense ever and Moka meets her newest and weirdest fanboy yet.

A challenge for people not wanting a long term project. Should be made into:

A one-shot

A short story or

A drabble series

Rules:

I don't really care about length for this one and the challenge is self-explanatory.

P.S: I told you I would update soon.


	3. Challenge 3: Haku

Challenge 3: Haku

Haku just can't kill anyone and Zabuza is sick of it. That's why when the two come across a smudged and bended Youkai Academy brochure, which Zabuza misreads, he sends Haku of to the school to learn to be _less_ human_e _acting.

Takes place before you know, Haku _dies_ in the Naruto universe and whenever you want in the Rosario + Vampire universe.

Rules:

Chapters have to be at least 1500 words long.

No FemHaku.

There has to be at least 1 misunderstanding where someone or multiple people think Haku's a girl. (I know people would put it anyways but just wanted to put a reminder)

Parings: Whatever you want.

Ok, I know these challenges are humour and most of the rest will be humour too but there WILL be some paring/romance challenges and maybe some drama ones. Also, expect new challenges daily on weekdays and twice a day on weekends unless I say otherwise.


	4. Challenge 4: Gaara x Kurumu

Challenge 4: Gaara x Kurumu

This challenge is different from the others in the way that it has no set back story but the basic theme is Gaara goes to Youkai Academy for some reason or another, does NOT get hit by a pink haired girl on a bike, finds out it's for monsters, panics (for Gaara), tries to leave and finds out the bus only comes once a month.

The point where the story would actually get interesting is when Kurumu comes in. When Gaara meets her she tries to seduce him with her "Charm" because he has no interest in her. He is able to quickly dispel it like a genjutsu and after finding that a good portion of the male student body is also under it frees them from it too.

The next day, after studying information on the succubus in some books in the library finds Kurumu being attacked by some boys she had unwillingly put under her spell and protects her. Gaara brushes it off as a good deed but Kurumu thinks otherwise and falls in love with him.

I told you there would be romance challenges didn't I?

Rules:

Gaara goes to Youkai Academy instead of Tsukune.

The chapters are at least 2000 words long.

Parings: Gaara x Kurumu. Anything else, if you put anything else is up to you.

I realise that stories where Gaara goes to Youkai Academy have been done before, but not like this.

Also, in reply to reviewer Matt;

How can you tell nobody will accept these challenges when they've only been up for _**two days?**_ If these challenges all stay untaken for example six months then I'll probably do some of them myself.


	5. Challenge 5: Team 7

Challenge 5: Team 7

They had finally done it. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had finally brought Sasuke back. What was even better is that he came back willingly. What they hadn't counted on was a mind control device planted on him by Orochimaru before he died that was activated while they going to inform Tsunade of his return.

The results were disastrous. After the device was destroyed all four of them were banished, one for coming back and causing the destruction even though he had done it unwillingly and three for bringing him back and into an area where many shinobi could be and were killed.

While alone and with nowhere to go, an odd man calling himself the Headmaster of a school called Youkai Academy approaches them and invites them to come stay at his school.

Even though I said there wouldn't be any Naruto-centric challenges this doesn't count because this is Team 7, not Naruto. He just happens to be a part of it.

Rules:

Chapters have to be more than 2500 words each.

This story has to revolve around all Team 7 members equally unless you REALLY hate one certain character, then you can shun them but _only one_. I personally recommend not doing that.

The story can take place at the start of either the 1st or 2nd year/season but Tsukune has to be present.

Kakashi can either go as a student or do odd jobs like Ruby.

Parings: No two sided within Team 7 parings but the love triangle, Tsukune's harem and all other parings are allowed. Wait, also no Naruto x Moka or Naruto x Mizore.

I promised you drama so here it is! What? No, of course I'm not trying to get all the other genre challenges over quickly so I can get back to comedy! Also, I've now determined that the weekend daily challenge amount is 2-4 times a day.


	6. Challenge 6: Temari

Challenge 6: Temari

It was a well known fact that the Kazekage and his older brother had no social lifes. It was also a well known fact that Temari was trying to change that. These facts and the antics that were born from them supplied amusement for everyone except Temari herself.

When Temari finds a brochure for a certain academy she is more than happy to send her brothers off to go make friends their age. They agree to go on the premise that she comes with them.

While half way there Temari discovers that it is not her brothers but a sand clone and a puppet with her. Unfortunately, it was to late to turn back, leaving Temari going alone.

Everything that happens there on out is up to you, like how Temari reacts when she finds out it's a school for monsters. The season and whether Tsukune is there or not is also completely up to you.

Rules:

Chapters have to be at least 2000 words each.

Parings: Whatever you want.

Also, no changing Temari's or any other character's gender.

In reply to Zero123456789's second comment:

In retrospect I probably should have noticed that 1000 words was too short. I've decided to go back and up the minimum word limits a bit.


End file.
